


Growing Together

by xZigzagx123



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xZigzagx123/pseuds/xZigzagx123
Summary: More than plants were growing when Kenshin and Tomoe planted their garden





	Growing Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge at the live journal community rk_challenge on LiveJournal.com

Tomoe sat up and wiped her forehead with her sleeve. Not at all lady-like, but her sweat had started to run into her eyes. She gave a small sigh which caught the attention of her 'husband.'

"Are you alright?" He asked in a soft voice from behind her.

She allowed a small smile to grace her lips for just a moment. "I'm fine." He was so protective.

"Take a break if you need one." With that he went back to the seeds he had been planting.

She planted a few more seeds then took his advice. Slowly she stood up and brushed herself off. She had been raised to be a proper lady, some might say working in a field to be beneath her, but she enjoyed it. It gave her time to think and clear her head. It was good honest work.

It was much better than sitting around doing nothing. Waiting for something to happen. Waiting for news from Kyoto - she shook her head - banishing all thoughts like that. She stood in the shade for a few moment and watched as Kenshin continued to plant their small crop.

His hands were very nimble. He was concentrating hard on what he was doing, but he made even the simple task of placing seeds in the ground seem elegant. His motions like running water - so smooth, so calm.

Calm. They were calm now, but she knew those hands could move just like rapids. Killing any who stands in his way. She liked his hands better this way. Creating life suited him much more than ending.

His eyes looked up at her, but she looked away quickly. His eyes - so much like his hands. Quiet, thoughtful, caring one moment - calculating, hard, and frightening the next. How could one person be so different from himself? How could she carry out her mission now that she had gotten to know the other side of Battòsai?

* * *

Kenshin paused in his work when he heard Tomoe sigh behind him. He told her to take a break if she needed. If Kenshin was anything it wasn't inattentive. He knew by the fact that Tomoe could write, arrange flowers, and not to mention how soft her hands are that she wasn't use to such manual labor. Someday long ago she was probably a high class lady - or so he guessed. He didn't bother to ask to find out for sure, it wasn't his place or his business. If Tomoe wanted to tell him she would. He knew too well that there are some things in people's pasts they don't want to speak about.

He was about to suggest she take a break again when she stood up to do so. He continued on, not saying anything. He thought about her as he planted, was she truly content to live here with him? Planting with her own hands? Was this beneath her? She must be at least a little happy here, she had come willingly, and he had told her more than once that she could leave anytime she wanted. Although - he wasn't sure if Katsura would have agreed to that.

He felt that he was being watched and slowly brought his gaze up to catch Tomoe quickly looking away. He smiled slightly then went back to his work. He hoped she was as content here as he was.


End file.
